


She's a purrfect catch

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad cat puns, Bad fish puns, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck sex canon 5420 inspired a quick little Catfish porn in the dead of the night. Well- porn and fluff. Fluff and porn.<br/>I swear to cod the fic is better than I make it sound- well, of nothing else, the porn is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a purrfect catch

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what is going on here but I'm going to assume that there have been mini wars on the meteor and that is what I am referring to idk man  
> It's like 2 in the morning I'm astonished the porn is as damn good as it is  
> Also told by like Doc Scratch

The meteor is a strange place to give setting to. There is no specific time, day and night can be defined by either turning off or heading away from the light, and there isn't very much in the way of landmarks to tell one where the gasps and moans come from in the dead of what has been christened 'night'.

But the narrorator will try.

At half past what the glowing computer screens identify as eleven o'clock, in the third unused room to the right of coming out of the back door of the meteor common room, the door is cracked and low voices are carried in the wind. If the voices in the rooms cared, they didn't seem to be very careful- with a breath player not far away, one can never be too careful about the fresh feel of a breeze, or the exact way sounds carry.

The first voice is silky and flowing, like water or milk. The other is rougher, more husky and raspy, the exact way a cat's tongue feels against one's cheek when you are trying to do something.

If one were to open the door and peer inside, they would see two grey skinned individuals and pray to their favorite deity that they did not interrupt whatever mating ritual was natural to the aforementioned individuals.

If one were to try and see the situation from one of the individual's eyes, they would find a different scene altogether.

Nepeta Leijon is bare chested and her pants are long gone, leaving her in just a pair of quickly dampening fish and paw print boxers. Her calves are on either side of her matesprite's hips, and she is making ever so gentle, ever so slow, gyrating figure eight motions with her hips against the seadweller beneath her's crotch. With one hand she is lightly restraining the other by holding her wrists above her head, and the other is trailing up and down soft flesh, teasing. Her ever present tail is lashing back and forth slowly, just high enough that only a few hairs brush against the sensitive area that is identified as "upper thighs".

On the other side of the spectrum, Feferi Piexes is pouting and roughly three seconds from full on begging the olive blood to fuck her, suck her, touch her- anything but tease. But then the grinding gets rougher against her straining bulge and the thin layers of cloth covering it, and she cannot do anything but mewl and squeak until further action is taken.

Nepeta bows her neck down to plant a chaste kiss on a lover's lips who lives to love and be loved in return, and releases a low, soft, mocking moan that resembles a purr if you look closely. She wants nothing more than to undress her lover and pleasure them both in one of the many ways she knows how, yet keeps her head and hormones in check.

Going slow, she pushes herself a bit down on Feferi's legs, and undoes the button on her wraparound skirt. It comes undone easily, slipping down and off the coiling tented surface of Feferi's catfish boxers.

The fuchsia blood gives a small sigh of pleasure and relief, even though the small hands working her clothing off are nowhere near her bulge.

Speaking of, tis not long before the monster of a bulge is freed from its confines, and a certain mighty huntress is eyeing it with a lustful look akin to hunger.

A moment of adjusting positions later, the lowblood is positioned above the highblood, her nook lined up with a bulge which looks like it should be too large for the velvet soft envelope of muscle.

A loving glance is shared between the two before Nepeta slides down, only pausing a few times to allow her body to catch up with her careful and surprisingly slow lust.

Once she is all the way down, Nepeta releases Feferi's hands, and they immediately fly to her hips, striking soothingly on the canvas filled with varying tints of olive green. The sweeps have aged and changed both girls, giving them bodies worth that second and third and fourth glance, battle scars and stretch marks and muscle in places where no six sweep old imagines it would be necessary.

Nevertheless, the two looked good.

Now, we've gotten off track. Back to the triple X rated movie playing before our very eyes.

Nepeta has moved up and down a few times, but is growing tired quickly- taking a bulge the size and girth of the one she did was a feat in of itself, and certaintly not one to laugh at.

So Feferi switches their positions, so that her green lover is on her back on the dusty meteor floor, hair haloing around her head, getting gritty dust particles in amongst the shiny, tangled strands.

Her hands drag down slowly, her nails lightly scraping down the flesh and raising goosebumps. When her hands reach the back of Nepeta's knees, she pushes them up and just a tad apart so she can get into the appropriate position to continue their pailing.

Now that she is in control, Feferi moves her hips towards and away from the other's body in a rythym to a song she's long forgotten, a romantic chorus on the very tip of her tongue that she never took care to learn, and, even in her best moment on the day when it was freshest in her mind, she could not bring herself to write down. It was the type of ode that would have been the key track in an album for a sappy black romcom that she wouldn't have watched, the type of thing that left a bad taste in your mouth after you sang along to the tastefully annoying and catchy chorus, for reasons beknownst only to you.

Nepeta's thoughts were less plagued by demons and lyrics of the past, and more invested in the motions and movements of the bulge inside her, the feeling of thicker parts being pulled out and then snapped back in. It was not a new sensation- in fact it was one that was far from it- yet it still had her squirming and panting, face flushed from the sensitive position that only provided the other a better angle to push deeper inside.

Just this range of movements and sensations were almost too much for the pair, as they both found themselves close to release after a long day of working to put a civilization together.

But the tipping point for the Leo, the point which would snowball into the Pisces' imminent pleasure, was a gasped "I love you" and a few well placed strokes on her bulge, which was practically dripping with genetic material.

~

The next day, it was back to work for the secret lovers, and the task was making the meteor liveable for the inevitable upcoming generation.

Karkat was in charge, but Eridan and Equius' combined efforts were the real masterminds of the project. Every troll had been through a lot since the game, but this was the group's defining moment, the one where they came together with their human pals and built a new world for all of their hopes, joys, and prides to frolic in the never ending twilight.

And, at every chance, Fef made a cat pun. It didn't take too horribly long for her work partner, Kanaya, to notice and smile knowingly. Well, to smile in such a way that made Fef think she knew. Wether she did or not was a question the fuchsia blood wasn't looking to answer yet.

On the other side of the compound, Nepeta was probably aggravating Dirk to a rower's end with her nautical puns.


End file.
